Battle of the Imortals
by Pirate of the Pool
Summary: 4 teens try to survive the battle with imortals
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: My first fanfick hope it works out. I own Kayla, Seriphos, Dorn and Mara. Chapter 1  
  
Kayla looked up from picking vegetables her most hated past time as a man came at full gallop headed strait for their village. He stopped right at Kayla " Child let me in to your village I have a most urgent message for your leader." He rasped. Kayla decided to help though the comment about being a child stung a bit because she was 15 come with me. She ran ahead of him and ran to the gate of their small village. " George open the door!" She yelled at the middle age guard who was as usual almost sleep. Hearing the urgency in her voice he hurried with the pulley and opened the gate. Before Kayla had even stepped onto the threshold of her village the man still on his horse hurried in and asked the first villager where the village chief was. Kayla scowled trust men to not look twice at girls like her. Suddenly she realised she had left her basket outside. Now in a bad mood she returned outside to fetch it.  
* * * It was dinnertime when the news finally reached Kayla family's hut. Kayla, her older brother Axel, Her mother and father had all sat down to stew when they received a knock on their door. " I'll get it, " said Caris Kayla's father said. He stood up and opened the door there in the door way stood 40 year old man Demis was his name and he was leader of our village. "Can we help you Demis? " Kayla's father asked. Kayla was surprised to see Demis here at this time of the evening he would be eating also with his wife and children. " I am delivering to a message to each house in this village. The messenger that came today is from Corus and is going to each village to warn them of the immortals that are coming his advice is that most of the village the women and children are to go either to Corus itself or the closest Fief. While the men are to head to the camp of the Kings Own witch is just 5 miles away and to fight." He said slowly. " When should we leave?" Asked Kayla's mother. Kayla could tell that her mother did not want to leave behind her home or separate her family. " I'm afraid that the village council has planned that we leave tomorrow." Domis said he looked so forlorn Kayla was sure that this had not been his decision. " I'd advised you to pack now so as to be ready to leave quickly if we must for the messenger told us that the immortals could be on us at any day." Domis turned around and left our house. As Caris closed the door the rest of the family turned to their supper. They ate slowly and in silence finally Kayla broke the silence. " Mama could I stay here and help the boys fight you know I'm as good as them." Kayla was really hopeful here. This could be her great chance to show that she was as good as any boy her age maybe even better. " Absolutely not! You are coming with me to Corus. You're a girl Kayla and are not meant not go off and fight." Her mother said. As she did every time Kayla tried to ask her the same sort of question. " But mother, I've beaten up tons of the boys here. I could help them so much if I could just stay and fight." Kayla was frustrated why couldn't she understand that Kayla liked to fight. " Mom the Shang Cat taught me and I got to be really good. Why can't you understand that, oh yah I know why its because you don't like that I know how to fight and you don't!" Kayla gasped. She had always thought this but never had she told her mom. She knew by the look of her mother's face that she should not have said that her mother was looking more angry then hurt then. " How dare you child say things like that to me upstairs with you now and start packing you are going with me to Corus and that is final and do not want another word out of you now go!" Her mother half screamed half choked in her furry. Kayla just turned her back on her mother and went upstairs. She didn't even cry. She had no reason to cry just to be angry. After supper her brother appeared in the doorway of her room. He was tall and well built just like his sister. They both looked very alike for they both had Dirty blond hair and green eyes but Kayla had fuller lips then her brother though she never thought about them. " That was some row you had with mama usually it's longer though." Kayla could tell that her brother was not patronizing her. He never did they have a long quite well for sister and brother. " Look sis I have and idea on how you can stay behind but you need to trust me and not throw a temper f you hear anything you don't like." He sounded reassuring and Kayla had every reason to listen to him carefully. " Ok here's my idea." Please review tell me if there's anything you don't like but REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kayla woke up and got out of bed right away. For her brother's plan to work she had to get out of her house as early as possible and do it without waking up anybody. Slowly and carefully she got dressed in clothes her bother had left her (they were a bit big but they'd do thought Kayla) and tied her hair back and gathered her packs. She stole down stairs then opened the closet door. It squeaked hideously she winced but by the sounds of things no one was awake. She took out a strong wooden stick and didn't even bother to close the closet door. She sneaked out the front door and closed it as silently as possible. Finally she was free she almost screamed with joy. The sun ha almost risen so not to be seen by anybody she hid in the apple trees of Mrs. Kaorus. When the sun had finally risen and the rooster had finally crowed Kayla saw people coming out of their house. Most looked upset and tired. They all had packs on their backs and were loading up carts and wagons. As Kayla watched she saw her own mother loading up a cart. Kayla wasn't able to see her mother's face so she couldn't tell how her mother felt about her disappearance. Kayla sighed though she loved her mom she still wanted to fight. When the sun was almost halfway in the sky the carts started to make they're the way out of the village wives and husbands were saying their tearful good-byes. Finally the last cart to leave was my mother's as her cart moved out of the village she didn't even turn around to look back at her home. Suddenly from behind something grabbed her shoulders. Kayla at instinct swung her shoulders forward and the stalker was flung down in front of her she put her foot on his throat and looked down to get a better look at him. " Ouch that hurt Kayla you've already beaten me up twice no need for a third." He was the same age as Kayla with blood red hair and dazzling shade of hazel eyes as he slowly stood you looked also well bet but half a head taller then Kayla. " Sorry Rvans but you know better then to sneak up on me" Kayla answered helping him up. " I know but I couldn't resist anyway why aren't you gone with your mom don't tell me you've stayed to fight?" he asked although he already seemed to know the answer. " C'mon Rvans even you know the answer to that question. Of course I've stayed to fight I can help a lot." Kayla said in sarcastic kind of voice. " We could argue about this all day but we have to go and find the other men we're leaving right away for the Kings Own's camp c'mon." Rvan started fast walking in the direction of the entrance and the exit of their village. Kayla sighed and followed her friend at the same sort of pace. He led her to a group of men her was just about to leave. When the men saw them some of them just shook their heads at Kayla others just took up their bags not that surprised that Kayla had decided to come. All of the men had weapons with them. Swords were the most common but there was also a few others staffs like Kayla's and spears. The men headed to the gate. There were the horses all saddled and ready to go. " Sis over here." Among the men was her brother he held the reins of two chestnut horses. " Looks like your plan worked Axel." Kayla heaved herself onto Ashes and pushed him forward. " Did you ever doubt that it would?" Axel said sarcastically. " Move out!" Yelled Demis and everybody started at a good trot. They moved at a good pace through the forest they knew the way the messenger had gave them directions mostly Kayla talked with her brother and Rvan they talked about the best tactics to fight a stormwing with and who had forgot the food. Finally the party reached a small brook. The sun had almost so they decided to set up camp. Some one spared them some food and Kayla, Axel and Rvan ate hungrily. Finally they set up their sleeping mats and climbed in and were asleep almost instantly. Unfortunately nobody saw a man sized winged thing take off from its hiding place and flyaway. It was the middle of the night when Kayla heard a scream and angry cries she shot up from her sleeping mat and ducked. A huge winged creature had almost cut off her head there. Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Above and around their camp were stormwings. Again on swooped down on Kayla before it reached her she jumped in the air somersaulted and when she landed the stormwing was behind her with his back turned she swung her staff and it him right on the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Another came at Kayla but from above she jumped out of the way jumped on a rock in a handstand feet apart and spun another stormwing hit the ground. " Kayla behind you!" Kayla spun around just to duck down again when the stormwing was just passed her she sprang in the air did a backwards flip and landed on his back. " You filthy thing what are you doing!" Screeched the stormwing. It swung violently trying to shake her off but she held on. There on the back of the winged beast she was able to see all around her. Men were fighting for their lives. It looked like there were about 70 stormwings. Kayla swung her stick hard and hit the stormwing hard on the head it tumbled to the ground and Kayla was swung forward. Immediately another stormwing attacked her. Kayla dodged a Fireball rolled behind the stormwing and did the hardest kick she could muster. The stormwing went careening off. Suddenly something hit her hard in the head. Kayla stumbled and almost fell but regained her self just before something clawed her. As fast as she could she looked at where the stormwing was. From there she jumped kicked down then brought her foot back up again and hit the soft spot of the stormwing then landed on the ground panting hard and almost ready for anything but what came next she wasn't ready for. A scream wrenched the her mind from the battle she looked at where it came from and screamed herself there on the ground was her brother his left leg was completely covered with blood and the foot was gone she ran to him and bent over him. " Axel!" she choked for there were tears in her eyes. " Sis?" whispered Axel. Kayla grabbed the nearest blanket and as fast as she could wrapped it around his wound. She looked up around her the men were slowly walking backwards in their directions. Forcing them back was the stormwings they had lost and badly. At least 5 men were dead and 10 injured. Kayla looked back at her brother who was as white as a sheet and the blanket she had put on his wound was almost completely red with blood. A voice broke the jeers from the stormwings. It was like sandpaper. " Well humans you have lost. It was too be expected, a well what are you going to do oh yeah nothing. Now gather you dead into a pile gather you stuff but no weapons mind support your wounded and follow us like good prisoners." Prisoners thought Kayla. She looked fearfully at her brother what are we going to do! Is there any thing we can do? 


End file.
